<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies by draconian_dusk_nova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689129">Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconian_dusk_nova/pseuds/draconian_dusk_nova'>draconian_dusk_nova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Gen, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Stealing, literally that's it that's the fic, vy/vim/vir pronouns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconian_dusk_nova/pseuds/draconian_dusk_nova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus falls back into old habits. It doesn't go the way he expected it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate title: it's projection time babey.<br/>this is shorter than what I usually write lmao I just wanted to get it Out There.<br/>I wish someone would have comforted me like Virgil did instead of yelling at me over and over again for stealing their food. or maybe just not yelling at me when I asked for some of their stuff. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus wasn’t usually one to act on impulse. No, that was Remus’ forte, and he just tended to leave that to the other anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were certain things he did that he just...could not explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this was one of those things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Roman and Logan got intensely protective over his food, so he wouldn’t bother with trying to take anything he knew was theirs. Actually the idea of trying to take anything from one of them was absolutely terrifying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton was less terrifying, but still, terrifying. He didn’t want to see Patton angry - the idea of that was even more terrifying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that left him with either Virgil’s or Remus’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To further elaborate, earlier that day everyone had gone shopping. Without Janus, which...well he was used to being left out, but not when it came to food. Where everyone else was getting their own special things(some of which were things he actually really liked - and never got). While they’d also gotten things that they needed, actual groceries, they’d also gotten things for themselves. Each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus had only missed out because he couldn’t afford to take any time off of work. And no one even thought to text him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had apologized once he got home - Virgil had even said vy wouldn’t mind going to the store with him tomorrow. But he had to work for the next little while, so he didn’t want to say that he could then have to bail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that had led him here. Falling back into old habits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to steal food again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t done this in years - he’d been living in his parents’ house the last time he did this. He had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>seventeen</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time he’d done this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he...felt bad. And he was hungry. And there were comfort foods right there…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Virgil’s packet of cookies down, and opened it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to freeze and drop it as he heard the door opening. He quickly shuffled over to the fridge and opened it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect Virgil vimself to step into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay?” Virgil yawned and rubbed vir eyes, looking at Janus, then at the cookies on the counter. Vy stood there for a moment, then looked at Janus again. “...were you trying to take some of my cookies?” Vy were. Utterly baffled at the moment. Why would Janus…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I-” Janus held onto the fridge handle tightly with one hand, his other hand clenched into a fist at his side. He refused to look at Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- wait what- Jay you could’ve just asked?” Virgil went over and grabbed a couple of cookies, for both vimself and Janus, before putting them away and holding them out to Janus. “Here. C’mon let’s...sit and talk?” Vy gently took Janus’ hand that was holding onto the fridge handle, shutting the fridge and leading him over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil gently tucked the cookies into his hand, then sat him down and sat next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus...couldn’t look at Virgil. The last time he’d been caught doing this...he shuddered and curled in on himself, trying not to crush the cookies in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil gave a soft sigh and tucked a bit of hair behind vir ear, watching Janus for a moment, before shaking vir head. “This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shot his head up and stared at Virgil. “It’s- the first time I’ve done it with you guys- I haven’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil quickly shushed Janus and reached forward, setting vir hand against his. “Calm down. It’s okay. I’m not mad.” Janus stared at Virgil for a moment, trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...was stealing your cookies though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook vir head. “And it isn’t that big of a deal, really. I can always buy more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stared down at their hands, taking a breath. “...this isn’t the first time I’ve stolen food. I, um, used to steal from stores. Haven’t in a...long time, and I haven’t had the urge to...in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and ran vir fingers over Janus’ knuckles. “Okay. Next time just ask me though. I was gonna go and pick you up something anyways, tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus paused a moment and glanced up at Virgil, then back down. “...really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I was gonna ask in the morning but, well. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stared at Virgil for a second, then turned his head away, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. “Um...not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and wrapped an arm around Janus’ shoulders. “Alright. I’ll ask again in the morning. Now eat the damn cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus gave a little laugh and flushed, nibbling on one of the cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning would lead to...a lot happening. But for now, Janus would sit here. Leaning against Virgil’s shoulder and eating some of vir cookies. With vir permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...this was a step in the right direction, for Janus. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>